


All In

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Co-Topping, Community: kink_bingo, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Domme Pepper Potts, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, M/M, Maledom, Multi, Speech Restrictions, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winner takes all. Clint wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).



It's not exactly the kind of situation that Clint generally finds himself in on a Wednesday night, though given his lifestyle and his schedule, he supposes it's probably at least somewhat to be expected. That would, however, imply that he expected to be naked on the floor of his and Phil's living room, blindfolded, sitting there and waiting for instructions from people that, only a year ago, he knew only as faces on TV.

He didn't.

"Hello, I'm Tony and this is Pepper, and we'll be co-topping you tonight," Tony says, from the direction of the couch, and Clint turns to face him, trying to find his way with just his lackluster hearing.

"Tony," Pepper says, as fondly annoyed as usual.

"Phil too," he adds. "And Steve, but Steve's not allowed to talk. Right, Steve?" No answer. "Good boy. Warm up round? Warm up round."

Clint knew it was going to be like this, that they'd negotiate without him, just jump right in, but it's still jarring when Steve suddenly picks him up, manhandling him into his lap. Clint's not little by any means, but Steve's hands feel huge on his waist, like they could span the whole thing. He feels so small next to Steve; it's attractively degrading to think that even Tony's boy could have him like this, that he's lower than low, nothing but a toy for these people. If Clint didn't respect them- if he didn't _love_ them so much, then there wouldn't be a fucking chance in the world that he'd let them do this. As it stands, though, he's very, very happy to comply.

He kneels up, getting in the right place to take Steve's cock. Phil made him get himself ready earlier, and it was so worth it for this, the way he can just sit down on Steve's thick cock, letting himself drop little by little until he's taken all of it. Clint moans, pressing his face into Steve's shoulder, but someone pulls his head away, angling him so that Steve can kiss him, slow and hot.

"That's nice," Pepper says, running her fingers through his hair; he feels her lips on his neck, kissing gently, until she bites down without warning, hard enough that he breaks away from Steve's mouth, gasping, trying to get more and trying to get away. She finally lets go, kissing the mark she's just left.

"Are you going to sit there all day, or am I going to see some fucking?" Tony says, clapping his hands. "Chop chop."

Clint's fairly sure Tony knows that he's rolling his eyes even through the blindfold, but Clint still does what he's told, moving up and down on Steve's dick, grinding against him before coming back up. Steve makes a noise of frustration, using his grip on Clint's hips to move him faster, making him take it. Clint's thankful for the cock ring Phil made him wear right about then, because he doesn't quite know how he's standing it at all, Steve so hard inside of him, brushing against the place in him that makes him see stars.

"Steve," Pepper says, "how would you like it if I let you come?" Steve doesn't say anything, of course, but his hands go tighter, moving Clint faster.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Tony says, and he can hear the two of them kissing. "That just means he can take his time on number two." That part hadn't occurred to him, that their local supersoldier might be super in a couple of very interesting ways. Clint almost loses his rhythm thinking about it, about taking Steve like this again, and soon. 

"Do it now, boy," Pepper snaps, in a voice that Clint's never heard from her before, one that goes straight for his dick. Apparently that's going around, because Steve groans low; Clint can feel as Steve comes inside him, the pulse of it. He wants more than anything to join him, but he keeps it together, keeps his head in the game.

Steve lifts him up and slides out of him, kissing him before he disentangles himself, moving away. Clint is left alone, and he gets to his knees out of habit, just in case. Tony whistles. "C'mere, Clint," he says, and Clint's stuck trying to follow the sound of his voice. For once in his life, Tony takes mercy on him, nudging Clint with his foot, and Clint follows his leg upwards. "Heel," Tony says, and Clint sort of wonders when this became puppy play; he also wonders why that sounds perfectly fine right now.

"I got you something," Tony says, "and I guarantee you're gonna love it." He takes Clint's hand, putting it on his crotch. "Go on, unwrap it." It's the worst kind of porno dialogue, but it's still getting to Clint, down into his lizard brain somewhere. It's shameful that he's even getting off on it, but that's precisely why he's getting off on it, and it all becomes a spiral very quickly.

Clint undoes the button of Tony's jeans before slowly dragging the zipper down; he may be the bottom rung here, but that doesn't mean he can't get a little of his own back. Tony helpfully lifts his hips so that Clint can pull his pants down, just far enough so that Clint has room to work.

"Now suck it," Tony says, taking the back of Clint's head and rubbing his cock against Clint's face. It takes him a minute to catch the head of Tony's dick, getting his mouth on it and sucking as best he can. Tony's happy to help him with that, guiding him up and down, his hand fisted in Clint's hair. "Hands behind your back," he says, taking over entirely, fucking Clint's face.

"He looks so good like that," Pepper says, and Clint hears her shifting on the couch, getting nearer to the action. Clint thinks about what he actually looks like right now, and he must be a fucking mess, Tony's dick halfway down his throat, Steve's come dripping out of his ass; it isn't exactly his definition of 'good,' but getting destroyed is the whole point, so he really shouldn't complain.

Pepper puts a hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles there with her thumb. "You like sucking cock, don't you?" He tries to nod yes, but Tony won't let him, still pumping into his mouth. "I need an answer," she says disapprovingly, and Clint wants to do anything and everything to make her not sound like that.

"Yes, ma'am," he tries to say around Tony's dick.

"I didn't quite catch that," she says, and Clint closes his eyes tight behind the blindfold.

"Yes, ma'am," he repeats, trying to be louder but probably just sounding more desperate. 

"Good to know," she says, taking her hand away.

"Here, take this for a second," Tony says, pulling Clint's head away from his dick; Clint doesn't even really have time enough to breathe before one of them pushes his face against Pepper's cunt. She's soft and so wet and they won't let him up for an instant; they don't really need to stop him from leaving, not when she's so good underneath his tongue.

He's barely gotten used to it when he's grabbed again, Tony's cock pushed back into his mouth. He's never felt like more of a slut in his entire life than with the two of them trading him back and forth, using him without a care in the world about it, like he's just an object, a machine, a doll, a toy. It's so hard not to just break the rules, grab his cock, because it would take about ten seconds for him to come even with the ring on. The only reason he doesn't is that that would net him the bad punishment; he's only interested in the good.

His mouth is on Pepper again, and the hand lets him go; that doesn't mean he gets to get away, because she holds him in place with her thighs, keeping him close, giving him no choice. He can hear her and Tony kissing, whispering to each other like they've forgotten about him entirely, and Clint feels like he's going to burn right up.

Pepper's thighs go tighter around his head, and she grinds against him, using him to her heart's content. He'd have picked Tony for the screamer in that relationship, but Pepper's not bad herself, yelling as she comes. He doesn't dare stop until she lets him up, until someone grabs him again. He opens his mouth in anticipation, but all he feels is Tony's come hitting his face, marking him up. He keeps his mouth open, letting it shoot across his tongue.

"Swallow," Tony orders, sounding a little breathless, and Clint does, even though he hates it. "Show me," he says, and Clint obediently opens his mouth. "Good," Tony says, ruffling his hair. Clint's face is dripping, Steve's come running down his thigh by now, and it's so like Tony to think that's a situation that can possibly be described by the word 'good.'

"Steve, baby," Pepper says lazily, shifting on the couch. "You know what to do."

Steve's strong arms are around him again, pulling Clint towards him. Without warning, everything is a little too real, a little closer to meltdown than shutdown, which is the last place Clint needs to be. "Stop," he says hoarsely. "Stop."

Steve lets him go instantly, and someone's fingers run through his hair. "What do you need?" Tony asks, direct but not harsh.

"Phil," Clint says. "I just need Phil for a minute."

The couch moves, but no one says anything. For a moment Clint is terrified that Phil's left the room, left him alone, which is too much even when he's been left with people he trusts with his life. But then someone's in front of him, pulling him forwards; Clint would know Phil's body anywhere, his scent, his touch, and Clint relaxes against him, letting Phil hold him up. He still can't see, but he's not flying blind anymore, not with Phil guiding him.

"This stops when you want," Phil says softly.

Clint shakes his head. "I want- please let me have more," he says. "I just needed a second."

"All the time you need," Phil promises. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he says, but Phil doesn't turn him loose; he just maneuvers Clint so that he's up on his knees, bent over and resting his head on Phil's shoulder. Before Clint can even think about it, Steve is working his thick cock into him again, fucking him hard, big jarring thrusts that make Clint press his face against Phil's shirt, moaning low. He swears Steve wasn't this huge the last time, didn't stretch him this wide; he also doesn't give a goddamn if that's true or not, because it's so good.

Steve's got his hands on Clint's hips now, pulling him back and pushing him forward; he's barely making a sound, just breathing heavily, bits of broken groans. Clint holds on tight to Phil and just loses himself to it, the steady rhythm of Steve's thrusts.

"That's right," Phil says, kissing the side of his face. "Take it for me, Clint. Take all of it. You know you love to take it." Clint nods, moaning as Steve hits it just right, just like Clint wants. He's dying to come so badly that it's like he's on the other side of it, ready to give it away at a moment's notice or willing to stay for a thousand years like this.

"Finish up," Tony says. "You're going to kill Clint if you keep doing that, and I'm pretty sure Phil would kill you. Then I'd have to find a new boy, and- it's all very messy, see, so hurry up and come." Steve is as eager to please as always; he holds Clint still so that he can pound into him, pushing that last little bit before he comes, bending over Clint's body, pushing him closer to Phil.

It hurts when Steve finally pulls out of him, but Clint feels like he's got every right to be sore after something like that. "Knees," Phil says, and Clint doesn't realize how sore his everything else is until he sits back. Steady hands unsnap the ring around his cock, and it's so hard not to come right then. It's worse when a hand starts stroking him, slow and sure and such a fucking tease after all that.

"Ask for it," Phil says.

"Please," Clint says, behind gritted teeth.

"That was downright pathetic," Tony says. "Pepper, back me up on this."

"It was pretty weak, to be perfectly honest," Pepper says.

"You heard them," Phil says, and the hand slows down; Clint bucks up into it, needing more. "Stop that. You want it, you ask for it."

"Please let me," Clint says desperately. "I'll do anything you want, I just- I need it so _bad_ , please give it to me-"

"That's an improvement," Phil says, the hand moving faster and faster, and Clint's trying so hard not to come that it hurts. "But you can do better."

"God, don't," Clint begs, almost incoherent. "Please don't do this to me, please let me have it, please, I don't know what else you want, I just want to come, please, let me _show_ you-"

"That's enough," Phil snaps. "Come for me."

It's such a relief, all the tension unravelling in one moment. Clint feels like his entire spine has turned to liquid, like it'll all gush out of him, end him entirely. Things are coming out of his mouth and he has no idea what they are, just noises, loud and uncontrolled. He slumps, losing his balance, but Steve reaches him before he hits the ground, laying him out on his side. 

People are moving around him and Clint doesn't give a fuck about it; the doctor is out, as far as he's concerned, and if anybody needs him, they can call him. But soon the voices have retreated, and one set of footsteps returns.

"Just you and me," Phil says, laying down beside him, his front flush with Clint's back; that statement could be a total lie, but Clint trusts him more than that. If Phil says something, it's true; that's an article of faith right there.

Phil pushes Clint's leg out of the way, spreading him; it still hurts when Phil pushes into him, but Clint doesn't care, not at all, not when Phil is doing this to him, for him. He's not all that gentle with Clint, but he's not rough either, getting what he wants without punishing him and without coddling him. It's perfect after what he's just been through, just the right thing to make him feel connected, held by Phil. Clint couldn't get it up again if he tried, but that doesn't mean he doesn't welcome it, doesn't enjoy it, doesn't want to make it as good as he can for Phil.

Phil doesn't take too long, not after that build-up, kissing the back of Clint's neck and holding him tight and safe. After he's done, he rolls Clint towards him. "Shut your eyes," he says, and Clint does it; he's thankful for it when Phil undoes the blindfold, because the light is bright even through his eyelids. "Take your time," Phil tells him, and Clint carefully blinks his eyes open, looking at Phil, who kisses him, his hand cupping the side of Clint's face.

"Thank you," Clint says, putting his arm around Phil's waist.

"No, thank you," Phil says, smirking.

"No, I insist," Clint says, returning his grin.

"Well, if you insist," Phil replies, hugging him close. "Then you're welcome."


End file.
